Mad World
by Soread
Summary: La journée avait très mal démarré. Tellement mal d'ailleurs que Rey peinait à croire qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans une situation aussi pénible. C'était le genre de journée qui est mauvaise depuis le moment où on sort de son lit jusqu'au moment où on y remet les pieds. [Mini-histoire en 3 chapitres]
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir mes petits Padawans !

Je reviens avec une nouvelle mini-histoire en 3 chapitres qui est déjà écrite (donc vous n'aurez pas d'histoire non terminée) et que je posterais le dimanche :) L'histoire débute juste après l'épisode VII.

J'en profite pour vous remercier de vos adorables reviews sur mon OS "Help me ?" j'ai été très surprise et évidemment très heureuse, hein ! Je pense écrire une suite mais prendre mon temps donc ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement...) !

 **Rating** : T par précaution

 **Pairing** : Rey/Kylo Ren

Ah j'en profite pour préciser que ce premier chapitre alterne (au début) avec des flash back, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas le compréhension ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 01**

La journée avait très mal démarré. Tellement mal d'ailleurs que Rey peinait à croire qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans une situation aussi pénible. C'était le genre de journée qui est mauvaise depuis le moment où on sort de son lit jusqu'au moment où on y remet les pieds. Lorsqu'elle s'était levée ce matin-là, Rey se trouvait encore dans le système d'Ileenium, sur la planète D'Qar qui abritait provisoirement la base des Résistants. Une quinzaine d'heures plus tard, elle s'était écrasée sur une planète inconnue, dans un système inconnu et une profonde blessure à la cuisse la faisait souffrir. C'était une planète très verte et le cargo s'était échoué dans une forêt épaisse, dense et humide.

Rey marcha de longues heures après le crash de l'appareil. Elle s'était réveillée au pied d'un arbre, allongée sur un tapis de mousse épaisse et sans avoir le souvenir d'avoir été éjecté de l'appareil. En plus de sa blessure à la cuisse, de nombreux bleus couvraient son corps et une bosse n'avait pas tardée à apparaître sur son front. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure précise mais la nuit tomba rapidement et la température chuta de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Rey sentit la peur tordre son ventre. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter la Résistance, n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et en plus de tout cela, elle avait mal un peu partout. Elle grimpa sur une branche basse d'un arbre, s'y cala tant bien que mal puis déchira un pan de son étole pour envelopper sa blessure. Fort heureusement, elle n'était pas totalement dénuée de ressource. Elle avait emporté un sac un peu élimé qui contenait une gourde d'eau et quelques rations de nourritures.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau et pensa à Luke. Le maître Jedi était revenu. Ils avaient fais le chemin du retour sans un mot, Luke désirant avant tout retrouver sa sœur. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être la seule phrase qu'il avait prononcé. Il avait reprit son sabre laser et avait passé pratiquement tout son temps seul avec Leia, apprenant sans doute que la situation n'était pas meilleure qu'avant. Il n'était revenu voir Rey que la veille de la mission qui l'avait amené sur cette planète humide.

– Pardonnes mon mutisme, avait-il dit alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'un couloir. Je n'ai plus tellement l'habitude de parler aux gens.

– Je comprends, avait souri Rey. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez de retour. La générale a l'air plus heureuse.

Luke avait sourit également.

– Elle l'est, avait-il marmonné, malgré l'horreur de la situation. Elle persiste à croire qu'il y a du bon en son fils.

– Pas vous ?

Luke avait longuement soupiré.

– Je ne sais pas, avait-il finalement murmuré. Ben a toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement compliqué.

Luke lui avait ensuite tendu son propre sabre laser.

– Tu pourrais en avoir besoin. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es plutôt douée.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'une hypothétique formation de Jedi pour Rey et celle-ci n'avait pas osé aborder la question. Après tout, Luke avait des soucis plus importants comme sa sœur à réconforter et le deuil de son ami Han. Cela dit, elle aimait croire que c'était bon signe que Luke lui confie son sabre laser.

Rey soupira en songeant à quel point Luke serait déçu. Elle se tortilla pour se caler plus confortablement dans son arbre. Recroquevillée sur elle-même pour tenter d'avoir moins froid, elle fixa le ciel qui était couvert d'une myriade d'étoiles lumineuses. Chaque craquement, chaque sifflement du vent entre les branches des arbres la faisait sursauter et elle fut incapable de sombrer dans le sommeil avant plusieurs heures.

Le lendemain matin, sa journée démarra mal, pour ne rien arranger. Elle fut réveillée à l'aube par des élancements de douleur dans sa cuisse droite et se redressa en grimaçant. Dénouant le bandage sommaire, elle examina sa blessure qui était rouge et gonflée. Voilà qui annonçait _vraiment_ une bien mauvaise journée. Elle se laissa aller contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre et lutta contre l'envie de pleurer qui la submergea. Elle s'était fixée pour objectif de rejoindre à pied la ville la plus proche sans savoir quelle direction emprunter, ni même si quelqu'un pourrait lui venir en aide. Elle se réconforta avec l'idée que la Résistance devait forcément la chercher – Finn ne la laisserait jamais tomber – et descendit de son arbre en grimaçant. Elle trouva une petite rivière un peu plus loin – Rey n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi humide – et versa un peu d'eau sur sa blessure puis refit un bandage sommaire. Chaque pas lui provoquait une douleur lancinante mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait avancer. S'appuyant sur son bâton, elle reprit sa marche et ressassant encore une fois ce qui l'avait amené jusque là.

* * *

La veille, la générale Organa avait proposé à Rey de suivre Poe Dameron dans une mission assez simple mais dangereuse qui consistait à aller à la rencontre des espions de la Résistance infiltrés chez le Premier Ordre. Rey avait accepté, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin se rendre utile. Finn, toujours en convalescence après les sérieuses blessures qu'il avait subi lors de son combat avec Kylo Ren, n'avait pas pu les accompagner.  
Les deux espions – un technicien et un pilote – leur avaient donné rendez-vous sur une planète désertique située non loin de leur vaisseau. L'endroit grouillait de Stormtroopers si bien que Poe avait caché leur vaisseau derrière une dune et qu'ils avaient ensuite poursuivis leurs chemins à pied. Malheureusement tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Alors que le pilote leur passait diverses informations sur les prochains plans du Premier Ordre, un vaisseau était apparut. Le pilote avait brusquement pâlit et Rey en avait rapidement déduis que ce n'était pas prévu au programme. C'était un étrange vaisseau sombre, rutilant, immense et pourvu de deux ailes qui se dressaient vers le ciel en un "V" parfait.

– Oh, oh, avait marmonné Poe. Retourne vite là-bas !

Le pilote ne se l'était pas fais dire deux fois. Poe avait ensuite attrapé Rey par le bras pour l'entraîner vers leur vaisseau.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria Rey pour se faire entendre.

– Des ennuis, répondit Poe sur le même ton.

Rey se retourna brièvement. Le vaisseau était posé sur le sable, ses ailes rétractées contre lui. Quelques Stormtroopers en descendirent, armés jusqu'aux dents, rapidement suivis par Kylo Ren. Rey jura et se dépêcha de rejoindre Poe. S'il était là, il sentirait très rapidement sa présence. Le cœur battant, elle entra dans le vaisseau de transport et boucla sa ceinture. L'appareil décolla sans peine et fit à peine quelques mètres quand quelque chose les percuta violemment. Rey s'accrocha tant bien que mal et cria de douleur quand ils s'écrasèrent dans une dune de sable. Le bruit était assourdissant. Un mélange de cris, d'ordres et de bruit de casse. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rey s'aperçut également que ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle décrocha sa ceinture et aida Poe à s'extraire du poste de pilotage. Il avait dû se cogner à quelque chose puisque son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et saignait.

– On est repéré, cria-t-elle.

– On va s'en sortir ! répondit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Poe ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire et sortit un blaster. Rey l'admirait beaucoup. Son assurance et son calme étaient précieux, en particulier dans un moment aussi critique. Rey attrapa le sabre laser de Luke et le serra si fort entre ses mains que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle était terrifiée de se retrouver à nouveau aux mains du Premier Ordre mais elle se promit de ne pas se laisser faire.

Quand Poe ouvrit les portes, des tirs de blaster les manquèrent de peu et Poe poussa Rey vers un mur qui les protégèrent quelque peu. Elle alluma le sabre laser et se sentit mieux. Comme si le simple fait de porter cette arme particulière lui conférait un pouvoir particulier. Et c'était le cas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et bondit hors de sa cachette. Elle renvoya un premier tir, en évita un second et abattit le Stormtrooper qui s'était faufilé dans le vaisseau. Poe en tua deux autres et ils purent sortir. L'air chaud prit Rey à la gorge comme un étau et elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Poe partit immédiatement réparer le vaisseau avec l'aide de BB-8 et d'un autre droïde qu'ils avaient embarqué.

– Couvres-moi ! cria-t-il.

Les dégâts étaient considérables et un incendie éclata sur l'aile droite. Elle entendit Poe jurer et BB-8 lui répondre d'un « Beep boop beep » bien placé.

Soudain, elle le sentit. C'était comme si son instinct s'était mis à lui hurler quelque chose. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva pratiquement nez à nez avec Kylo Ren qui marchait tranquillement vers elle, son sabre laser à la main. Elle lui fit face mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait réussir à s'en sortir une fois que ça serait la même chose aujourd'hui. Sans compter qu'il aimerait sans doute se venger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Poe. Un second vaisseau de la Résistance arriva, accompagné de trois X-wing, et les tirs s'intensifièrent autour d'eux. Rassurée de voir les renforts protéger Poe, Rey leva son sabre laser vers Kylo en tentant de paraître sûre d'elle. Ce qu'elle n'était absolument pas. Il portait de nouveau son masque et semblait bien plus inquiétant, bien plus fort ainsi.

Elle plongea vers lui mais il l'évita et répliqua par un coup qu'elle évita de peu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que son cerveau ne cessait de répéter « Fais confiance à la Force » comme un mantra. Elle continua à se battre et fut légèrement rassurée de voir qu'elle était plutôt douée ! Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que Kylo Ren jouait avec elle et qu'il retenait ses coups. Elle plongea une nouvelle fois vers lui, tourna sur elle-même et abattit son sabre sur le sien.

– Tu t'es bien entraîné, commenta-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas spécialement plus inquiet que ça et Rey eut la confirmation qu'il ne cherchait pas réellement à lui faire du mal. Mais dans ce cas, que voulait-il ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se creuser davantage la cervelle, pas plus que celui de se battre puisque quelqu'un abattit violemment quelque chose sur sa tête. Une douleur aigüe à lui donner la nausée lui brouilla vue et elle se sentit tituber. S'accrochant désespérément à son sabre laser, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Rey reprit conscience avec un mal de crâne lancinant. Elle mit de longues minutes à se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé et grimaça autant de douleur que de peur. Si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle était presque sûre de découvrir qu'elle était une fois de plus prisonnière du Premier Ordre. Elle sentit qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de plutôt confortable et une couverture un peu rêche la recouvrait  
Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les deux Stormtroopers qui l'encadraient, l'arme à la main. Un peu plus loin, un autre Stormtrooper, vêtu d'une armure chromée rutilante et d'une cape, discutait à voix basse avec Kylo Ren. Elle tenta de ne pas attirer l'attention et se retourna sur le dos. Sa tête était douloureuse et elle se sentait à la fois furieuse et effrayée. Furieuse contre elle-même de s'être laissée battre aussi facilement et d'être désormais prisonnière de l'ennemi et effrayée parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses idées étaient plus claires. Elle était allongée sur une espèce de couchette et quelqu'un avait étalé une couverture sur elle.  
C'était bizarre. Elle était une prisonnière, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de s'interroger sur sa condition puisqu'un des Stormtroopers posté près d'elle s'aperçu qu'elle était réveillé et alerta Kylo Ren qui s'approcha d'un pas souple.

Elle se releva sur sa couchette tant bien que mal et lui offrit son plus beau regard noir. Ce qui ne sembla pas l'impressionner le moins du monde.

– Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait cette même voix presque douce qu'il avait prise lors de son interrogatoire. Du moins juste avant de s'introduire dans ses pensées. Pour ça, pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Finn et à Han Solo, elle se résolue de le haïr avec force.

– C'était lâche, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

– Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix interloquée.

– C'était lâche, répéta-t-elle. Me faire assommer pendant qu'on se battait. C'était mesquin et lâche.

– Ce n'était pas prévu, la contredit-il.

Il semblait également contrarié de ne pas avoir pu se venger en bonne et due forme. Elle renifla dédaigneusement et fixa la paroi de métal noire et lisse devant elle. Elle n'aimait pas quand il portait son masque, il était bien plus effrayant, froid et implacable. Autant fixer le mur, ça lui procurait le même effet.

– Où est-ce qu'on m'emmène ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Sur notre destroyer, répondit-il. A la différence près que cette fois je prendrais garde à ce que tu ne te sauves pas.

Il lui parlait d'une façon aussi normale que possible et Rey se demanda si ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Après tout, elle l'avait blessé lors de leur combat sur la base Starkiller et il semblait du genre terriblement rancunier. Ça tombait bien, elle voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à son ami Finn.

– Tu as encore envie de me tuer, nota-t-il.

– Je viens de me faire assommer et capturer, c'est tout à fait normal !

Sa voix faiblit et elle se mordit la lèvre de colère. Elle voulait lui tenir tête comme il y a quelques mois quand ils s'étaient battus sur la base Starkiller et non pas paraître aussi faible.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû être blessée, dit-il comme si ça rendait la situation plus supportable.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'une pilleuse d'épave pour toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Si Kylo Ren voulu répondre quelque chose, il n'en eut pas le temps puisque le vaisseau fit une embardée et plusieurs lumières rouges se mirent à clignoter. Trois stormtroopers se précipitèrent vers la cabine de tir et le pilote jura dans sa barbe quand quelque chose les percuta.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kylo Ren d'une voix contrariée.

Le pilote répondit quelque chose que Rey ne comprit pas et elle était très occupée à s'accrocher à sa couche pour prêter attention à leurs conversations.  
Leur vaisseau se mit une nouvelle fois à trembler et une explosion la projeta hors de sa couchette. Elle se cogna violemment contre un mur et un bout de métal entailla profondément sa cuisse droite en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Autour d'elle le bruit était assourdissant. Elle n'entendait plus rien tant les vibrations étaient violentes et les alarmes hurlantes. A mesure que le vaisseau fonçait vers le sol, Rey sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Les murs lisses et brillants ne lui permettaient pas de s'accrocher et elle fut encore ballotée d'un bout du vaisseau à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Rey marcha toute la journée dans cette forêt dense et humide. Sa blessure était douloureuse et l'empêcha d'avancer aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle rationna le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait et finit par se laisser tomber contre un rocher, épuisée. Elle défit son bandage et observa la blessure sanguinolente en grimaçant. C'était moche. Elle versa de l'eau dessus et tenta de la nettoyer tant bien que mal. L'eau c'était bien quelque chose dont elle ne manquait pas ici, il y en avait partout. Elle lava également son bandage qu'elle noua de nouveau autour de sa cuisse.

Elle se laissa ensuite aller contre le tronc d'un arbre et poussa un très long soupir. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et tenta d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger. Elle était seule, elle avait froid, elle avait faim et sa blessure devenait de plus en plus douloureuse et handicapante. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter la Résistance. Elle avait bien pensé à regagner l'épave du vaisseau dans lequel elle s'était écrasée mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où chercher puisqu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette forêt après avoir été vraisemblablement éjectée. Finalement, épuisée par sa journée, Rey s'endormit, la tête posée contre une branche.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle se redressa brusquement, la nuque douloureuse d'être restée dans une position inconfortable une partie de la nuit. Le ciel était d'un noir de jais et décoré d'une myriade d'étoiles qui brillaient plus ou moins intensément. Elle tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant, sûre d'avoir été réveillée par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre depuis que Kylo Ren lui avait reprit le sabre laser de Luke et elle songea alors à se cacher en haut d'un arbre, au cas où. Elle se releva en étouffant un cri de douleur, sa jambe la faisait de plus en plus souffrir, et enfila son sac avant de tester la solidité d'une branche.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de grimper puisqu'un filet s'abattit sur elle et la fit tomber au sol. Elle se débattit mais fut incapable de s'en débarrasser. Presque aussitôt, un groupe arriva en baragouinant dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'un d'eux saisit le filet et elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied bien placé entres les jambes. L'homme étouffa un cri de douleur tout en tombant à genoux et Rey tenta de sortir de son filet mais deux autres personnes l'attrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent.

– Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle assez fort pour se faire entendre depuis l'autre bout de la planète.

Quelqu'un lui répondit sur le même ton mais elle ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Celui qu'elle avait frappé se releva et ordonna sèchement quelque chose à trois autres. Rey fut ligotée sans ménagement et bâillonnée, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle ne hurlerait plus. Alors que deux hommes la portaient, elle sentait du sang couler de sa blessure à la cuisse et étouffa un cri à travers son bâillon.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une partie de la nuit. Rey, au bout de quelques heures, se mit à somnoler dans son filet, épuisée par la fatigue, la douleur et la peur. Elle lâcha prise et s'autorisa à dormir quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Un mince filet rougeâtre commençait à baigner la vallée de lumière et Rey distingua une ville un peu plus loin. Ses assaillants étaient humains, sales et habillés d'un patchwork de vêtements qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Rey songea qu'ils étaient sans doute des mercenaires ou des pirates, quelque chose de pas très rassurant dans tous les cas. Ses muscles étaient endolories d'être restés dans une mauvaise position pendant près de toute une nuit et son bandage à la cuisse était tâché de sang.

Le soleil émergea de la ligne d'horizon quand ils firent une halte. Les deux hommes qui portaient Rey la posèrent brutalement au sol puis partirent faire un feu. Ils étaient sept et étaient armés de blaster. Rey était à peu près sûr de pouvoir en voler un mais vu l'état de sa blessure, elle n'arriverait jamais à s'enfuir. Malgré tout, elle réussit à attraper une pierre tranchante entre ses mains et commença à scier ses cordes tout en prenant bien garde à ce que ses ravisseurs ne la voient pas.  
Ils parlaient bruyamment près du feu qu'ils avaient allumé quand l'un d'eux lui cria quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Rey le fusilla du regard et cessa temporairement de scier ses cordes. L'homme se leva et s'approcha d'elle en riant. Elle commença à se débattre, le ventre noué à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Quand il ôta son bâillon, elle se remit à hurler avant de lui mordre la main jusqu'au sang. Elle cracha un peu de sang, écœuré par ce gout métallique dans sa bouche et se releva alors que les autres s'approchaient d'elle. Elle tituba un instant, la douleur à sa jambe étant pratiquement insupportable, et leur fit face, résolue de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et de faire appel à la Force mais ce n'était pas si simple. A chaque fois, c'était le fruit du hasard, elle ne savait pas comment cela pourrait lui sauver la vie.

L'un d'eux se précipita vers elle et la Force décida de lui venir en aide d'une bien étrange façon. Il fut stoppé net en chemin, comme figé. Seuls ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Mais Rey comprit. Ce n'était pas elle, un peu plus loin, presque caché à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, Kylo Ren l'avait stoppé. Il dégaina son sabre laser et s'avança vers le groupe d'homme qui semblèrent quelque peu déstabilisés de voir débarquer quelqu'un comme lui.  
Rey en profita pour boiter vers la forêt et tenter de se cacher. Elle trébucha contre la souche d'un arbre et tomba la tête la première dans une fougère. Elle jura de colère, se retourna et s'installa contre un arbre en fermant les yeux. Elle était pratiquement sûre que Kylo Ren ne la tuerait pas et elle était arrivée à un point où elle avait besoin de soin et de repos, pas de fuir. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits autour d'elle, tentant de sentir la force comme le lui avait dit Maze. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sabre laser qui s'abat sur quelqu'un. Il y eut des tirs de blaster, des cris et un froissement de feuille comme quelqu'un qui s'enfuirait à travers la forêt. Finalement, elle entendit quelqu'un venir vers elle. Rey ouvrit les yeux pour voir Kylo Ren se faufiler vers elle en évitant soigneusement la souche qui l'avait faite tomber.

– Tu as un tel don pour te faire capturer que c'est un miracle que tu sois encore vivante, commenta-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

– Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa cuisse ensanglantée.

– Tes amis et toi avaient fais un tel boucan que n'importe qui de sourd vous aurais retrouvé.

– Ce ne sont pas mes amis, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Rey ne savait pas tellement pourquoi il tenait tellement à lui mettre à la main dessus mais ça en devenait étrange. Kylo se releva et repartit vers le camp. Rey resta interdite. En un sens, elle voulait lui crier de rester mais il restait techniquement un ennemi. Elle n'eut pas à tergiverser bien longtemps puisqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant un des sacs que les mercenaires avaient laissé dans le campement.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ce qui s'apparente le plus à une trousse de secours, répondit-il brièvement.

Il sortit des bandages propres et divers instruments dont Rey était à peu près sûre qu'elle le mordrait jusqu'au sang s'il tentait de s'en servir sur elle.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Rey le considéra un instant et secoua la tête.

– Je ne te fais pas confiance, répliqua-t-elle.

– Tu n'as pas tellement le choix, fit-il remarquer. Si tu ne soignes pas ça, ça va s'infecter encore plus.

– Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne te veux aucun mal, se contenta-t-il de dire en éludant sa question.

– Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

– Ça a réellement de l'importance ? répliqua-t-il.

Manifestement, il ne voulait pas répondre à la question. Finalement, la douleur eut raison d'elle et accepta qu'il la soigne. Il défit le bandage sommaire qui entourait sa cuisse et grimaça en voyant l'état de la blessure, sanguinolente, gonflée et rouge. Rey détourna le regard et fixa un oiseau qui grignotait un reste de charogne sur une branche. Étrangement, elle avait la sensation qu'elle était cette charogne.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en voyant Kylo saisit d'un instrument qui ressemblait plus à un instrument de torture qu'à autre chose.

Elle retira sa jambe et le menaça avec la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir une vieille branche. Kylo Ren lui lança un tel air moqueur qu'elle se sentit un peu bête mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire en toute impunité. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'il était un ennemi.

– Ça va désinfecter la plaie, répondit-il laconiquement, mais je m'en voudrais de me prendre un coup de… vielle branche.

Rey renifla dédaigneusement, lâcha sa piteuse arme et le laissa faire. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur quand Kylo Ren planta, de toute évidence, un des étranges instruments qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chair. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir de douleur et lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait.

Il finit enfin par poser une bande de gaze sur la blessure avant de la bander proprement. Rey dû bien admettre – et cela lui coutait ! – qu'elle se sentait mieux. La douleur s'estompait quelque peu et elle était rassurée de voir qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Peut-être qu'il cherchait de la compagnie ? Non. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Il était risible qu'un être aussi monstrueux que lui veuille de la compagnie d'une pilleuse d'épave comme tous les adeptes du Premier Ordre aimaient bien la rabaisser.

Néanmoins son comportement l'étonnait beaucoup. Rey avait cru qu'il se vengerait après qu'elle l'ait blessé sur la base Starkiller. Au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de la capturer puis de faire attention à ce qu'elle soit bien installée dans son vaisseau. Et à présent, il la soignait. Rey estimait, tout comme Leia à qui elle avait raconté tout son combat dans la forêt, que Kylo Ren cherchait un allié, quelqu'un à entraîner du côté obscur et ce quelqu'un était probablement elle. Rey se promit de ne pas se laisser faire, après tout, il était capable de se montrer aimable uniquement pour l'entraîner sur la pente glissante du côté obscur.

– Merci, dit-il un peu sèchement.

Elle se demanda s'il avait réussi à trouver une ville, ou un semblant de civilisation, et à envoyer un message au Premier Ordre.

– Comment est-ce que tu comptes partir d'ici ? demanda-t-elle avec avoir soupesé ses mots avec soin.

– De la même façon que toi, marmonna-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours. Par les airs.

Rey eut la nette impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

– Le vaisseau s'est écrasé où ? questionna-t-elle.

– Beaucoup plus loin au nord, répondit-il, au milieu d'un nid de bestioles gigantesques et carnivores.

– Comment le sais-tu qu'elles sont carnivores ?

– L'équipage était bien plus nombreux que toi et moi, non ? rétorqua-t-il.

Rey ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir rien dis. Effectivement, de ce qu'elle avait vu, l'équipage comportait plusieurs Stormtroopers – dont leur capitaine à l'armure chromée – et au moins deux pilotes.

– Ils sont tous morts ?

– Je suppose.

Ses réponses évasives étaient plutôt agaçantes et Rey avait la désagréable sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle avait toujours appris à faire confiance à son instinct et son instinct lui dictait que ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent de rester près de lui. Cela dit, rester seule ne lui avait pas forcément réussis non plus.

– Allez, debout ! l'exhorta-t-il en l'empêchant de tergiverser davantage. Il se peut que les mercenaires qui se sont enfuis se ramènent avec du renfort.

Rey attrapa une branche d'un arbre d'une main et posa l'autre sur un rocher. Elle parvint à se hisser sur sa jambe valide et posa précautionneusement l'autre au sol. C'était douloureux mais supportable, à mille lieux de ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours.  
Sans attendre de voir si elle la suivait, Kylo Ren se mit en marche. Rey hésita. Après tout, il cherchait peut-être à mettre de la distance entre eux, auquel cas elle chercherait surtout à regagner le chemin de l'épave du vaisseau.

– Dépêches-toi ! lança-t-il finalement depuis derrière un monticule de roche.

La journée allait être longue. Rey se mit en marche et clopina à travers la forêt en tentant de ne pas se faire semer. Fort heureusement, Kylo Ren l'avait attendu bon gré mal gré et c'est côte à côte qu'ils se mirent en marche. Dans un désir de vengeance purement mesquin, Rey eut un petit sourire en s'imaginant marcher sur sa cape pour le faire tomber.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le premier chapitre :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, si vous le faites, Matt le technicien radar vous apportera des cookies ! (et si vous ne savez pas qui c'est courrez voir la vidéo de SNL) :)_

 _A dimanche prochain pour la suite !_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour mes petits Padawans !

Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews sur le premier chapitre, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise :)  
Ce chapitre sera centré sur le point de vue de Ben avec un peu de Finn/Poe dans le lot !

Ah et j'ai relu le chapitre mais il se peut que quelques coquilles soient encore là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

Kylo Ren stoppa sa marche et jeta un coup d'œil furieux derrière lui. Il soupira, ostensiblement, et espéra que la pilleuse d'épave qu'il se traînait depuis trois heures marcherait plus vite. Mais non. Elle restait désespérément lente. A vrai dire, elle boitait. Ren la voyait grimacer de douleur et il n'aimait pas ça. Chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour la regarder, elle semblait souffrir de sa blessure à la jambe et c'était gênant. Pas seulement parce qu'elle les ralentissait considérablement, mais surtout parce que chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il ressentait un élan de compassion mêlée à de la culpabilité.  
Et ça, ce n'était pas bon _du tout_.  
Il ne devrait pas avoir envie de l'aider, il n'aurait jamais dû la soigner et il devrait avancer sans se soucier de sa souffrance. Il se haïssait de penser à elle en ces termes.

Environ deux heures plus tard, cependant, il dû se résigner à l'attendre principalement parce que cela faisait dix minutes qu'il ne l'entendait plus. Il se retourna et ne vit rien d'autre que cette forêt dense et humide, des insectes d'une taille proprement anormale à ses yeux et, surtout, aucune trace d'une quelconque pilleuse d'épave. Soupirant d'impatience, il retourna sur ses pas et mit cinq bonnes minutes à la retrouver. Il avait bien songé à l'appeler par son nom avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait oublié. Elle avait un nom court et insignifiant de toute manière. Elle était installée contre un arbre, assise sur un tapis de mousse et grignotait quelque chose tout en serrant son sac contre elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

– Je m'arrête ici, déclara-t-elle sans le regarder.

– On ne peut pas se permettre de…

– Je suis blessée, coupa-t-elle d'une voix qui lui rappelait bien trop celle de Leia quand elle était en colère. Je ne peux pas marcher pendant des heures.

– Je ne vais pas t'attendre, la prévint Ren en pensant qu'elle bougerait.

Sans succès. Rey – le nom s'illumina soudainement dans sa tête – le fusilla du regard. Elle semblait être le genre de personne très déterminée qui ne bouge pas si elle a décidé de ne pas le faire. Ren tourna alors les talons et partit. A la fois furieux contre lui-même et contre Rey qui était bornée et obstinée, même au dépend de sa propre santé.

Pas comme s'il s'en souciait de toute manière. Dans les heures qui suivirent, il chassa Rey de son esprit. Il détestait cette forêt. L'atmosphère était lourde, oppressante et l'humidité lui collait à la peau. Il ôta ses gants et sa cape dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu moins chaud. La forêt était peuplé d'insectes tous plus étranges – et répugnants – les uns que les autres. Sans compter qu'il y avait de grandes chances que la plupart soient venimeux. Ren songea qu'il ferait bien de balancer Hux ici pour un petit séjour, avec un peu de chance il se ferait piquer le premier jour et lui-même n'aurait plus qu'à annoncer la tragique nouvelle à leur Suprême Leader. Quelle bonne idée ! Il passa les dernières heures qui le séparaient de la tombée du jour à imaginer divers plans pour se débarrasser du très agaçant général du Premier Ordre.

Quand le soir tomba, Kylo Ren ressentit la faim le tenailler et il sortit quelques maigres réserves qu'il avait pu récupérer de son vaisseau avant que celui-ci ne soit prit d'assaut par les énormes créatures qui avaient dévoré les Stormtroopers. Du moins… la plupart des Stormtroopers. Quand l'appareil s'était écrasé au sol, tout le monde avait été un peu sonné. Rey était tombée évanouie dans un coin, deux Stormtroopers avaient chuté sur le capitaine Phasma et son pilote avait été tué sur le coup. Il avait sortit Rey des décombres et l'avait installé quelques centaine de mètres plus loin avant de continuer son chemin. Il savait très bien que Phasma et au moins un Stormtrooper avaient survécu à l'attaque et qu'ils étaient partis de leur côté. Il n'avait pas pu les retrouver malgré ses recherches et c'est là qu'il avait entendu les cris de Rey.

La forêt était si épaisse qu'il était très difficile de s'y retrouver et il espérait que Phasma avait réussit à trouver la ville et à envoyer un message aux troupes du Premier Ordre. La ville s'étirait à l'horizon en une succession de bâtiments qui semblaient avoir été posés là sans aucun souci de cohérence ou d'harmonie. Comme il l'avait pensé en voyant les assaillants de Rey, cette planète était probablement un repère de pirates, mercenaires et autres brigands qui vivaient totalement en marge de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la galaxie. Ou qui en profitaient. Il continua sa marche à mesure que le temps devenait de plus en plus froid. Le ciel se voila de gros nuages gris et il se mit à pleuvoir d'abord doucement, puis beaucoup plus fort, à croire que cette planète manquait cruellement d'eau.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, passablement énervé, Kylo Ren sentit sa maigre ressource de patience fondre comme la neige au soleil et il regretta de ne pas avoir quoique ce soit sous la main pour passer ses nerfs. A la réflexion, il dégommerait bien un arbre ou deux, déjà parce qu'il y en avait bien trop et ensuite parce que ça dégagerait sa route.  
Il trouva finalement refuge au pied d'un arbre plus gros et plus haut que les autres. Ses feuilles étaient immenses, d'une couleur violette et surtout, elles le protégeaient correctement de la pluie. Une fois immobile, Ren ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était Rey. Elle devait probablement être trempée dans un coin. Ou morte. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête. Elle avait une longue expérience de la survie même si c'était dans un tout autre environnement.

De toute manière, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle. Elle était insignifiante.

* * *

La base des résistants était en effervescence depuis exactement trois jours. Poe Dameron était revenu en pilotant le _Faucon Millenium_ , blessé à l'épaule par un tir de blaster et en annonçant que Rey venait de se faire enlever par le Premier Ordre. Depuis, les X-wings de la Résistance sillonnaient les planètes situées non loin ou sur la trajectoire des destroyers du Premier Ordre. Ils étaient aidés par Chewbacca qui – déjà effondré par la mort de Han – avait été très affecté par l'enlèvement de sa nouvelle amie.

Poe avait séjourné deux jours à l'infirmerie, ce qui lui avait laissé tout le loisir de culpabiliser. Il se sentait responsable de la capture de Rey. Elle était nouvelle dans la Résistance et, même si elle restait très douée, elle ne connaissait pas encore tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour correctement échapper aux forces du Premier Ordre. Sans compter que Rey était une amie très proche de Finn et il s'en voulait d'autant plus d'avoir dû lui annoncer qu'il était revenu sans elle. Finn avait eu beau lui répéter qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Poe culpabilisait.

– Je veux trois escadrons prêt à partir pour dans deux heures, annonça la Générale.

– Générale, lança Poe en ayant la désagréable impression d'être impoli, je veux repartir.

– Non, Poe, trancha-t-elle avec bienveillance. Vous êtes blessé, vous avez besoin de repos.

Poe voulu protester mais il comprit que ça ne servirait probablement à rien. Son épaule était encore douloureuse et il n'était clairement pas en état de voler sans mettre en danger sa vie ou celle des autres. Il soupira et revint sur ses pas sans trop savoir quoi faire. Après quelques secondes à hésiter, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers où l'attendait sans doute BB-8. Il salua ses amis qui partaient dans leurs combinaisons de pilote orange vif et prit un escalier qui menait sous terre. Il croisa R2D2 qui sifflotait et C3PO qui le suivait en se plaignant et prit un autre escalier qui le mena, au bout de quelques mètres, aux appartements privés.

– Poe ! cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

Poe fit volte-face et sourit en voyant Finn courir vers lui. Il constata que l'ancien Stormtrooper portait toujours le blouson qu'il lui avait donné. Finn avait un sens de l'amitié très touchant.

– Tu vas mieux ? Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il en marchant à ses côtés.

Poe sourit de nouveau en songeant que Finn s'inquiétait pour lui alors que lui-même avait été très salement blessé par un Sith. Bien plus que lui.

– Ce n'est pas bien grave, juste… gênant, lâcha-t-il. Je voudrais pouvoir aller les aider.

– Reposes-toi d'abord, suggéra Finn.

– Et toi alors ? demanda Poe. Tu as été bien plus sévèrement blessé que moi.

Finn haussa les épaules.

– Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, expliqua-t-il, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu aider Rey…

– De ce que j'ai compris, elle se défend très bien toute seule, rétorqua Poe.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Poe avait machinalement prit le chemin inverse de sa chambre et se retrouvait à présent de nouveau sur le tarmac.

– Est-ce que tu savais que le fils de Han était… ?

Finn ne poursuivit pas sa phrase et Poe eut la sensation que ça faisait longtemps qu'il souhaitait demander ça à quelqu'un.

– Oui, avoua Poe. Peu d'entre nous le savent et il vaut mieux ne pas aborder le sujet. En fait, reprit-il, il ne faut _surtout_ pas aborder le sujet, en particulier devant la Générale.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Finn.

– Je ne sais pas bien, reprit Poe. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu, il est partit très rapidement après mon arrivé ici. De ce que j'ai compris, parfois les Jedi tournent mal, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis :

– La Générale était très occupée avec la Résistance, Han Solo n'était sans doute pas très doué pour s'occuper de lui et… enfin ça a donné ça.

Ils se trouvaient sur la piste de vol désormais vide de la plupart de ses vaisseaux. Le ciel était clair et les étoiles brillaient intensément, tout comme les deux lunes de la planète. Poe, peu désireux de continuer à parler de Kylo Ren, se tourna vers Finn avec un sourire.

– Tu aimerais apprendre à piloter ?

* * *

Kylo Ren avait finit par retrouver Rey. Au matin du quatrième jour depuis le crash de son appareil, il pleuvait toujours à verse et il s'était résolu à revenir un peu sur ses pas pour la retrouver. Logiquement, elle avait suivit plus ou moins la même piste que lui en cherchant à rejoindre la ville. Il chercha donc un chemin peu escarpé où elle aurait pu marcher sans trop souffrir de sa jambe blessée. Finalement, il fit appel à la Force pour la retrouver.  
Normalement, il aurait fait appel à la Force bien avant. Seulement, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il voulait la retrouver et il ne tenait pas à ce que ça l'influence, lui qui se sentait déjà écartelé entre deux mondes.

Il l'avait retrouvé sur la branche d'un arbre, abritée tant bien que mal sous une immense feuille violette. Il était très tôt – le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, seule une fine ligne rougeâtre se dessinait à l'horizon – et Rey dormait recroquevillée comme un oiseau qui serait tombé du nid. Il soupira. Il était aussi épuisé et affamé qu'elle d'avoir marché trois longs jours dans cette forêt. Il n'avait même plus l'envie de réfléchir à toutes les raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir prendre soin d'elle. Il fit taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il était sur la mauvaise pente et s'installa contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Juste quelques secondes…

Il fut réveillé en sursaut quand une chose molle et relativement lourde lui tomba dessus en grognant. Il repoussa machinalement Rey qui retomba dans une flaque d'eau boueuse. Elle le fusilla du regard et se releva tant bien que mal.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait un manque flagrant de patience.

– Je te cherchais, répondit-il en se relevant.

– Et tu m'as trouvé, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Rey enfila son sac en bandoulière puis s'éloigna en boitillant. Elle tentait de rester fière et droite alors qu'elle était couverte de boue et qu'elle souffrait. En l'observant, Ren se sentit envahis d'un sentiment très désagréable, très agaçant d'ailleurs, d'empathie et de compassion envers elle.

Il la rattrapa sans peine et l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et le regarda avec colère.

– Pourquoi tu me suis ?

– Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais au moins en vie, répondit-il finalement.

La réponse parut la déconcerter un peu.

– Ta jambe va mieux ?

– Un peu, admit-elle. Tu ferais d'y aller, je ne marcherais pas plus vite que hier.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se remit en route. Au dessus d'eux, un amas de nuages noirs se mit à gronder et un éclair illumina les alentours. Cette planète était un cauchemar.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils marchaient toujours côte à côte dans un silence que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie de briser.

– Tu es allé jusqu'à la ville ? demanda finalement Rey.

Ils avaient marché près d'une heure vers le sud puis Ren avait proposé de soigner de nouveau sa jambe. Rey avait accepté sans protester cette fois. Après avoir défais le bandage humide de pluie, il avait pu constater que son entaille était moins enflée, moins rouge et moins douloureuse.

– Non, répondit machinalement Ren en ressortant l'objet de torture qui servait à désinfecter les plaies et qui ressemblait à une énorme seringue.

Rey grimaça.

– Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais Ren ne l'écouta absolument pas. Rey serra les dents et étouffa un cri de douleur quand elle sentit l'aiguille traverser sa peau.  
La pluie s'était arrêtée, laissant le sol boueux et un air frais qui leur collait à la peau. Kylo Ren nettoya, désinfecta et banda de nouveau la blessure avec ce qu'il restait dans la trousse à pharmacie des mercenaires qui avait tenté d'enlever Rey. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine et il songea que lui-même ne devait pas avoir l'air plus en forme. Il l'aida à se relever en ignorant ses questions insistantes – elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de savoir pourquoi il l'avait sauvé alors que lui-même n'en avait aucune idée – et ils se mirent en marche vers la ville. Cette fois, il l'attendit même si elle marchait avec une lenteur exaspérante à ses yeux.

* * *

Le général Hux était contrarié. Son entretient avec le Suprême Leader Snoke s'était mal déroulé, principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas _réellement_ bougé le petit doigt pour retrouver Kylo Ren. En soi, Hux estimait qu'il avait des vacances royales depuis que son enquiquinant seigneur Sith avait disparu. D'ailleurs, il espérait parfois qu'il soit mort, histoire de ne pas l'avoir encore dans les pattes à contredire ses ordres. Ce qui était très gênant avec Ren, c'était qu'il inspirait une belle trouille aux Stormtroopers, bien plus que lui. Du coup, ils lui obéissaient sans sourciller et sans se demander si Hux n'avait pas une opinion radicalement différente. Ce qui était généralement le cas.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le choix et l'absence de Kylo Ren contrariait leur Suprême Leader. Lui, c'était surtout l'absence de Phasma qui le contrariait. Fort heureusement, un officier avait capté la veille un très faible signal provenant d'un système attenant à la Bordure Extérieure. Phasma avait une puce implantée dans son armure et celle-ci émettait en continue un faible signal qu'ils avaient mis quatre jours à retrouver. Comme Hux l'avait expliqué à Snoke, balayer l'ensemble des systèmes connus était une tâche longue et fastidieuse.  
Puisque Phasma avait été repéré, Ren devait forcément être avec elle.

Il fallut une heure pour qu'un détachement de Stormtrooper soit opérationnel. Tandis que les soldats à l'armure blanche immaculée courraient pour rejoindre un vaisseau cargot, Hux ordonna à un destroyer de les suivre. En comptant le voyage et le déploiement autour de la planète – qui se situait près de la Bordure Extérieure, autant dire que ce n'était pas la planète à côté –, il leur faudrait une journée entière pour récupérer Kylo Ren et Phasma.  
Hux soupira et laissa les préparatifs à ses sous-officiers, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la base pour se reposer un peu.

* * *

Kylo Ren dût bien admettre qu'ils étaient tombés bien bas. Au sens propre du terme. La ville que Rey et lui avaient enfin trouvée après quatre jours de marche réunissait sans conteste les bas-fonds de la galaxie. Entre les mercenaires, les pirates, les chasseurs de prime et les prostitués, difficile de dire qui traînait le plus de casseroles. Finalement, Rey se fondait dans la masse avec ses vêtements tâchés de boue et de sang puisque c'était également le cas de la majorité de la population présente. Ils trouvèrent une auberge moins coupe-gorge que les autres et y entrèrent avec la ferme intention de manger, dormir et de prendre une douche – ce qui ne serait pas du luxe pour Rey, songea Kylo Ren.

– Bonsoir, les salua le tenancier.

C'était un homme, un humain, enthousiaste qui ouvrit son livre de réservation – couvert de poussière et de taches sombres qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du sang. Un cafard se balada sur la couverture avant que l'homme ne l'écrase d'un geste impatient et Ren grimaça en songeant qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir débarquer un vaisseau qui le sortirait de cette planète immonde. Il serait même – presque – heureux de voir débarquer la Résistance. Presque.

– Ça fera…

L'homme fronça les sourcils et additionna les chiffres qu'il avait gribouillés dans un coin non tâché de son livre de compte.

– Nous avons déjà payé, soupira Ren d'un ton impatient.

Le tenancier cligna stupidement des yeux puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

– Ah oui, bien sûr, dit-il en retours. Vous allez voir mon établissement est formidable ! En particulier pour les jeunes couples, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil grivois.

– Pardon ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Fort heureusement, Rey était occupée à fixer un écriteau sur le mur et n'avait rien entendu.

– Oh je croyais, s'excusa-t-il sans avoir l'air désolé du tout. C'est une prostituée ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil sur Rey comme si elle était un morceau de viande particulièrement alléchante.

De son point de vue, Ren trouvait juste que Rey manquait cruellement de classe en plus d'être pleine de boue.

– Non plus, non, répliqua-t-il. La clé ?

L'homme lui tendit une clé en grommelant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? demanda Rey en pointant du doigt un vieux panneau qui affichait le chiffre « 229 ».

– Le nombre de meurtre cette année, expliqua-t-il tranquillement. C'est en baisse, je trouve…

Rey fronça les sourcils et se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs. Le bâtiment était fait de métal sombre et en mauvais état. Il y faisait froid et les quelques pensionnaires qu'ils croisèrent ne faisaient clairement pas du tourisme ici.

– Comment tu as payé ? demanda Rey une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre.

– Je n'ai rien payé, je lui ai simplement fais croire que oui, répondit-il.

Rey hocha la tête et partit dans la salle de bain en clopinant. Ren se laissa tomber sur le lit et entendit le loquet de la salle de bain se verrouiller en un « bip » sonore.  
Ren songea qu'ils pourraient peut-être se faire mener quelque part via un des mercenaires qui parcouraient la galaxie mais cela signifiait se séparer de Rey…

Il fut interrompu par la pilleuse d'épave qui sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait ses vêtements humides dans les bras et les étendis tant bien que mal sur un vieux droïde désactivé qui dormait dans un coin de la pièce.  
Tout en observant sa frêle silhouette s'activer, Ren songea qu'il était sur une très mauvaise pente. Il se haïssait pour toutes les petites émotions qui le traversaient à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle et, pour être honnête, il la haïssait aussi pour ça.

* * *

 _Et voilààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :)_

 _La troisième (et dernier) chapitre arrivera dimanche prochain et sera beaucoup plus long d'ailleurs !_

 _Je vous souhaite un très bon dimanche et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, Matt le technicien radar viendra vous remercier personnellement :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour mes petits Padawans (parce que vu l'heure à laquelle je poste...),

Je devais poster dimanche et puis je suis partie à la plage et j'en ai bien profité ;)  
Voici donc le dernier chapitre (qui fait un peu plus de 20 pages Word XD) de cette mini-fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, que vous aimerez ma fin et rendez-vous en bas pour plus de blabla !

J'ai relu le chapitre **MAIS** il est 2h du mat' donc la probabilité qu'il reste des coquilles est assez élevée. Oh et je ne me souvenais d'avoir répondu à vos dernières reviews, si c'est le cas tant mieux sinon je suis désolée et je vous répondrais cette fois-ci sans faute !

Merci à **Deborah** pour tes reviews en guest :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

Rey fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit sans savoir avec exactitude pourquoi. Elle resta quelques minutes allongée, les yeux clos, et écouta les bruits étouffés qui lui parvenait du dehors. Cette ville semblait ne jamais s'endormir et Rey distingua des éclats de rire, le bruit d'une rixe au loin et des gloussements très suggestifs qui en disaient longs sur la dépravation du lieu. Rey se retourna précautionneusement sur le côté. Elle grimaça et étouffa une exclamation de douleur quand la blessure de sa cuisse se réveilla elle aussi. Elle était installée sur le lit de la chambre miteuse qu'elle partageait avec Kylo Ren. C'était bien moins confortable que la petite chambre qu'elle avait sur la base de la Résistance mais c'était toujours mieux que de dormir dans un arbre ou dans une carcasse métallique au beau milieu d'un désert comme à Jakku. Kylo Ren semblait vouloir dormir le plus loin possible d'elle puisqu'il était allongé à l'extrémité gauche du lit. Il avait beau dormir paisiblement, Rey vit qu'il avait sa main glissée sous l'oreiller où il avait probablement caché son sabre laser. Il lui faisait donc si peu confiance que ça ? Ou alors, il craignait que quelqu'un ne tente de les tuer dans leur sommeil.  
Les rayons des deux lunes de la planète filtraient à travers la fenêtre et éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Rey soupira et s'enveloppa plus longuement dans la cape du seigneur Sith qui dormait profondément à côté d'elle.

La veille, Rey avait compris que les chambres n'étaient pas du tout chauffées et elle avait passé de longues minutes à frissonner de froid dans la maigre couverture qui recouvrait le lit. Sans un mot, Ren avait alors ôté sa cape pour l'étaler sur elle, ensuite il s'était tourné de l'autre côté. Il agissait de façon de plus en plus étrange avec elle bien que Rey soit intimement persuadée qu'il ne cherchait rien d'autres que la faire basculer du côté obscur de la Force. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé sur la base Starkiller. A croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. La seule preuve de leur combat restait la fine cicatrice qui barrait son visage à présent. Rey avait songé qu'il aurait sans doute voulu se venger, au lieu de ça, il prenait soin d'elle. C'était _très_ déstabilisant.

Finalement, il devait se sentir bien seul. Avant de partir, Leia lui avait dit qu'elle croyait toujours que son fils avait du bon en lui. Rey n'avait rien répondu parce qu'elle était intimement persuadée du contraire mais aujourd'hui elle commençait à comprendre.  
Ren était encore bon. Il avait agi avec Rey de façon désintéressé en la sauvant puis en la soignant. Il n'avait posé aucune question, n'avait pas tenté de l'entraîner vers le Premier Ordre et n'avait pas davantage essayé de la tuer. Il s'était contenté de rester avec elle. Une part d'elle restait prudente et pensait que c'était peut-être le fruit d'une manipulation très subtile, mais elle tendait tout de même à penser qu'il était surtout profondément endoctriné et qu'une part de lui-même luttait contre ça.

Rey ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite. Entre ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, ses peurs, ses doutes et la température de la pièce qui chuta de quelques degrés supplémentaires, elle ne put que rester éveillée.  
Finalement, elle hésita quelques secondes, puis se rapprocha le plus doucement possible de Ren. Elle se trouvait franchement stupide mais elle en avait envie, tout simplement. Elle se rallongea tout contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il bougea légèrement mais était probablement aussi épuisé qu'elle puisqu'il ne se réveilla pas. Elle n'aurait pas su dire avec précision pourquoi mais elle appréciait sa compagnie et sa proximité. D'ailleurs, réconfortée par sa présence à ses côtés, elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

– Finn ? demanda Poe.

Finn, Poe et quelques pilotes de la Résistance étaient partis tôt ce matin-là afin d'effectuer un nouveau raid de reconnaissance dans l'espoir de retrouver Rey. Finn était monté dans le _Faucon Millenium_ en compagnie de Chewbacca – lui aussi très inquiet – tandis que les pilotes avaient pris leur X-wing. Poe avait tenu à monter dans le _Faucon_ , ce que personne n'avait contesté vu qu'il était de loin leur meilleur pilote.  
Leurs espions au sein du Premier Ordre les avaient informé que le Général Hux avait eu connaissance de nouveaux éléments concernant Kylo Ren, le Capitaine Phasma et ses Stormtrooper. Ils se dirigeaient vers une planète humide et froide située dans la Bordure Extérieure et la Résistance les suivait de près.

Poe et Finn étaient installés dans la cabine de pilotage, laissant quelques heures de sommeil à Chewbacca qui ronflait à présent à l'arrière.

– Oui ?

– Les Stormtrooper peuvent tomber amoureux ? demanda Poe.

Finn resta un instant interdit en fixant l'étrange paysage d'étoiles qui défilaient à toute vitesse alors que le _Faucon Millenium_ filait à la vitesse de la lumière.

– Oui, lâcha-t-il finalement. Comme tout le monde, j'en ai vu quelques-uns à qui s'est arrivé.

– Disons qu'on vous imagine plutôt comme des soldats impitoyables que comme des humains à part entière, ajouta Poe.

– C'est ce qu'ils sont, approuva Finn, mais on ne peut pas aller contre sa nature et parfois certains sont tombés amoureux même si Phasma n'aimait pas ça.

À l'arrière du _Faucon_ , Chewbacca poussa un ronflement sonore.

– Pourquoi ? Ça vous distrayait ?

Finn hocha la tête.

– Quelle vie, soupira Poe en fixant le cockpit.

– C'est vrai que je suis mieux ici, confirma Finn en souriant.

Poe adorait quand Finn souriait. Il était toujours enthousiaste et plein de vie pour tout ce qui l'entourait et c'était très agréable à voir quand eux-mêmes étaient parfois si englués dans la guerre qu'ils en oubliaient ce qui les entourait.

– Et ça t'es déjà arrivé ? demanda Poe.

– De tomber amoureux ? Non, jamais. Et toi ?

Poe eut un petit rire.

– Quelques fois oui mais ça n'a jamais donné grand-chose.

– J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait, dit rêveusement Finn. Je suppose que c'est différent de ce que je ressens pour Rey, non ?

Poe haussa les épaules et renifla.

– Ça je n'en sais rien. Tu ressens quoi pour elle ?

– Je l'aime bien, elle est gentille et très forte, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Je crois oui… J'ai envie qu'elle reste près de moi aussi.

– Alors vous êtes juste amis, conclu Poe. Ça te dérangerait qu'elle ait un petit copain ?

– Non, du moment qu'on reste ami.

Poe sourit et consulta le journal de bord.

– Je n'ai pas d'expérience en ce qui concerne l'amitié ou l'amour, lâcha Finn. Je ne sais pas si je suis très doué.

– Tu es parfait Finn, le rassura Poe en posant une main sur son bras. Je ne connais personne qui aurait fait autant d'effort pour ramener BB-8 à la base alors que tu ne me connaissais que depuis le jour-même.

Finn eut un sourire radieux mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit puisqu'un message leur parvint de la base de la Résistance.

– Black Leader, vous pouvez passer en vitesse subliminique, annonça la voix grésillante de l'amiral.

– Bien reçu, confirma Poe en appuyant sur un bouton. On passe en vitesse subliminique.

L'appareil ralenti brusquement et Finn se sentit plaqué sur sa chaise. Les étoiles cessèrent de filer à toute vitesse et le ciel de la Bordure Extérieure leur apparut. Il y avait beaucoup de vaisseaux et Finn fronça les sourcils en songeant qu'ils allaient forcément être découverts. Il se tourna vers Poe qui était occupé à activer les boucliers du _Faucon_.

– On va se faire repérer, dit Finn d'un ton contrit.

Poe secoua la tête.

– Ce ne sont que des vaisseaux de contrebande, des mercenaires en tout genre, expliqua Poe. Et le _Faucon Millenium_ en fait partit.

Finn ne se sentit pas particulièrement rassuré.

– Le Premier Ordre a des espions partout, fit-il remarquer.

– Nous aussi, répondit Poe avec un sourire en coin.

Les X-wings se dispersèrent pour ne pas attirer l'attention tandis que le Faucon effectuait un tour de reconnaissance autour des deux lunes de la planète.

– Ils sont là, lâcha soudainement Poe en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

Finn rapprocha son visage de la vitre du cockpit et vit un destroyer du Premier Ordre, escorté de plusieurs chasseurs TIE et de deux vaisseaux cargos transportant sans doute une belle quantité de Stormtroopers.

– Ils ont amené l'artillerie lourde, commenta Finn d'une voix blanche.

– En effet, marmonna Poe.

Ils s'éloignèrent des lunes tout en songeant qu'ils étaient probablement repérés même si Chewie avait activé un brouilleur dès leur décollage de la base.

– Regarde ! s'exclama Finn en montrant un vaisseau qui sortait du destroyer.

Un étrange vaisseau – que Poe ne connaissait que trop bien pour avoir voyagé dedans contre son gré – s'approcha de la planète à la suite des chasseurs TIE et des cargos. Il était très grand, d'un noir d'encre et pourvu de deux ailes qui formaient un « V » parfait.

– C'est le vaisseau de Kylo Ren, marmonna Poe. Et merde ! jura-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Finn.

Comme pour lui répondre, la radio grésilla et la voix de l'amiral résonna dans l'habitacle.

– …posez-vous…coordonnées…

Poe appuya sur le bouton de la communication.

– Amiral, on ne vous entend pratiquement pas, dit-il d'une voix forte.

– Je nous éloigne de la planète, dit Finn en prenant les commandes, les radios du Premier Ordre doivent brouiller les nôtres.

* * *

Rey fut réveillée en sursaut et mis quelques secondes à se souvenir où elle était et surtout pourquoi elle était dans les bras de son ennemi. D'ailleurs, quand elle croisa le regard de Ren, lui aussi parfaitement réveillé, il sembla se poser exactement la même question.  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tergiverser davantage puisque quelque chose explosa dehors avec un bruit assourdissant. A peine une minute plus tard, les habitants se mirent à hurler. Rey se leva à la hâte, enfila ses chaussures et se précipita dans le couloir. Cette planète était – comme le reste de la Bordure Extérieure – le repaire idéal pour tout pirate, chasseur de prime et contrebandier et beaucoup n'avaient jamais eu affaire au Premier Ordre, ni à ses soldats lourdement armés et entraînés. Certains fixaient bêtement les vaisseaux qui apparaissaient dans le ciel, d'autres rangeaient – inutilement et à la hâte – leurs contrebandes, d'autres encore s'armaient avec la claire intention de ne pas se laisser faire.

Rey sortit de l'auberge miteuse et fixa, bouche bée, l'immense vaisseau noir aux ailes en V se poser non loin de la ville. Elle recula et buta contre Ren qui s'était glissé derrière elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Si les troupes du premier Ordre étaient là, c'était qu'il avait donc réussit à envoyer un message avant elle. Son estomac se tordit quand elle songea qu'elle venait de repasser du côté des prisonniers. Elle le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à parler mais il la coupa :

– Il faut que tu partes, dit-il en lui fourrant quelque chose dans les mains.

Rey baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Le sabre laser de Luke.

– Pourquoi tu… commença-t-elle.

– On n'a pas le temps, coupa-t-il.

– J'ai quand même le droit à quelques explications, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais Ren ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'entraîner vers la bordure de la forêt, à l'exact opposé de là où son vaisseau venait de se poser. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, une arme à la main, et ne firent absolument pas attention à eux. Le soleil se levait à peine ce qui ne facilitait pas leur avancée puisqu'ils manquèrent de percuter une bonne dizaine de personne. Le sol boueux n'était pas non plus d'un grand secours et Rey songea avec dégoût qu'elle avait vraiment horreur de cette planète.

– Comment tu as réussis à leur envoyer un message ? demanda Rey à bout de souffle alors qu'ils filaient se mettre à l'abri.

– Je n'ai rien fait, rétorqua-t-il.

– Alors comment ont-ils su où tu te trouvais ? insista-t-elle.

Ren stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers elle.

– Tu es obligé de poser autant de question ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait tenté de prendre un ton cassant mais Rey voyait bien qu'il était juste inquiet.

– Oui, tu me dois bien ça, répondit-elle.

Pour toute réponse il ricana et se remit à avancer.

– Il est probable que Phasma soit toujours en vie, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Rey fronça les sourcils.

– Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? questionna-t-elle.

– Je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu es très agaçante, répliqua Ren.

Rey eut un sourire, consciente qu'il n'était pas vraiment énervé. Elle s'avança à sa hauteur et le prit par le bras en sentant son cœur battre la chamade pour une toute autre raison que la peur.

– Parce que je voulais te mettre à l'abri d'abord… et m'assurer que tu ne mourrais pas, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder.

– Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle de nouveau.

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

– Il me semble que si, justement, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais Ren ne prit pas la peine de lui donner une réponse. Il se retourna et scruta quelque chose derrière elle. Rey fit de même et vit, à la bordure de l'horizon, un vaisseau cargo corellien atterrir.

Le _Faucon Millenium_.

– Si tu files droit devant, tu tomberas sur eux, dit-il avant de repartir dans l'autre sens sans un mot.

Rey hésita quelques instants puis courut pour le rattraper et saisit son bras.

– Attends ! Viens avec moi ! lui intima-t-elle.

Ren la regarda d'un air incrédule.

– Certainement pas, rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule.

– Tu es encore quelqu'un de bien, insista-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Au loin, plusieurs explosions retentirent suivis d'ordres hurlés à la hâte.

– Va-t'en ! lui intima-t-il. Tu risques d'être capturés de nouveau.

Rey l'ignora et tenta une fois de se mettre au travers de son chemin. Ren se retourna alors vers elle et dégaina son sabre laser à quelques centimètres de son corps.

– Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, dit-il tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers la ville dont plusieurs bâtiments étaient à présent en feu.

Rey, qui tenait toujours le sabre de Luke dans sa main, l'activa à son tour.

– Je sais me défendre, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le battre à nouveau, il n'y avait même rien de moins sûr, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer de le convaincre.

– Ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua sèchement Kylo Ren. Tu es blessés et tu as une chance de t'échapper alors ne perds pas ton temps.

Les lourds bruits de pas des Stormtroopers se rapprochaient de plus en plus et Rey sut qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

– Je n'ai pas le choix, lâcha Ren comme pour achever de la convaincre.

– On a toujours le choix, répliqua Rey. Tu avais le choix de tuer ton père, tu avais le choix de me capturer, tu avais aussi le choix de me tuer ici et tu avais parfaitement le choix de m'enlever au lieu de me laisser partir.

– Tu as mis le doigt sur le problème. Crois-tu que ma mère veuille me revoir après ça ?

– Je suis sûre que oui, elle croit encore qu'il y a de la lumière en toi, murmura Rey.

– Et bien elle a tort, rétorqua-t-il. Le peu de lumière que j'avais s'est éteinte quand mon père est mort.

Dire que Kylo Ren était têtu relevait de l'euphémisme. À croire qu'il était enchaîné au Premier Ordre par des chaines invisibles : il avait envie de la suivre mais quelque chose le retenait.  
Rey se résigna, rangea son sabre laser et s'approcha de lui.

– Alors bonne chance, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un long baiser sur sa joue. Ren paru surprit et mit quelques à réagir en l'enlaçant doucement. Il la souleva presque de terre tout en caressant son corps mince et épuisé par leur semaine de marche dans cette planète. Ils se séparèrent bien trop tôt à son goût puis Rey lui lança un regard désolé avant de prendre le chemin de la Résistance.

Kylo Ren sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement tandis que son cerveau lui hurlait de la suivre. Pourtant ses jambes ne bougeaient pas et restaient fermement ancrées au sol. C'était comme dans un rêve, quand on est cloué sur place, incapable de faire un geste. Ren savait pertinemment que ce baiser avait un arrière-goût amer d'adieu et que s'il ne la suivait pas, il n'aurait probablement plus aucune chance de se sauver lui-même.

Il observa la fine silhouette de Rey s'éloigner petit à petit à travers les feuillages. Elle se retourna deux ou trois fois et il crut même l'entendre l'appeler. À mesure qu'elle disparaissait, il lui semblait que tout devenait étrangement plus flou. Les bruits s'éloignèrent et firent place à un silence assourdissant, la végétation se confondit avec le paysage et Ren eut la sensation de chuter. Il pouvait sentir au plus profond de son être que quelque chose n'allait pas mais son esprit embrumé n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Finalement, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Kylo Ren se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Il était par terre – manifestement il avait réellement chuté – et sa respiration était saccadée. Il se redressa brusquement et tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il était dans sa chambre, celle qu'il avait dans une aile du plus grand _destroyer_ du Premier Ordre.

 _Ce n'était pas normal._

Ses vêtements étaient propres, il n'était pas délesté de plusieurs kilos comme après la dizaine de jour qu'il avait passé à crapahuter dans la jungle et il se sentait en forme, en dehors de son cœur qui battait toujours la chamade.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est alors qu'il vit autre chose qui n'allait pas. Il se précipita vers un miroir, dans la salle de bain, et constata que son visage était intact. La cicatrice que lui avait infligée Rey avait disparu. Il resta quelques instants à fixer son propre reflet qui lui renvoyait une expression de profonde incrédulité puis attrapa son sabre laser. Lors de son combat avec Rey, elle l'avait découpé en deux et il avait mis des semaines à le reconstruire. Or, là, il était lui aussi dans le même état qu'avant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il raccrocha son sabre laser à sa ceinture, attrapa son casque puis sortit de sa chambre. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il percuta un lieutenant au détour d'un couloir.

– Désolé, marmonna Ren sans y prendre garde.

Il s'éloigna en plantant là l'officier qui paraissait stupéfait. En vérité, Ren avait besoin de voir celui qu'il n'avait jamais envie de voir d'habitude : le Général Hux.

Ce très pénible général qui semblait avoir un don incroyable pour apparaître précisément quand il ne le fallait pas. Ren le trouva dans la salle de commandement, occupé à décrypter un échange de données entre Résistants avec l'aide de plusieurs sous-officiers. Comme à son habitude, Hux se tendit quand il vit arriver celui qu'il avait le moins envie de voir : Kylo Ren.

– Général, lança le seigneur Sith.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda ce dernier en saisissant une feuille que lui tendait un lieutenant.

Kylo Ren ne répondit pas tout de suite. La base de commandement était pourvue d'une baie vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur, et il neigeait. Ils étaient sur la base Starkiller. Kylo Ren se laissa quelques secondes pour digérer l'information, puis :

– Où est la prisonnière ?

– Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, marmonna Hux.

Sans demander son reste, Ren tourna les talons et repartit dans l'autre sens. La salle d'interrogatoire se trouvait à l'autre bout du centre de commandement ce qui lui laissa tout le loisir de réfléchir.

Il avait déjà eu des visions de la Force mais rarement d'une telle intensité, ni avec un tel réalisme. Généralement, elles étaient plus brèves que ça. Après avoir ramené Rey, il était partit méditer quelques heures dans ses quartiers et c'était là que sa vision s'était matérialisée. C'était extrêmement déstabilisant. Il avait la sensation d'avoir passé deux semaines dans une planète humide de la Bordure Extérieure alors qu'il n'avait jamais bougé de la base. Il lui semblait encore sentir la douceur du corps de Rey contre le sien alors qu'en réalité, elle ne le connaissait même pas.  
Mais le pire était que Ren ressentait encore la douleur sourde d'avoir tué son père alors que Han était encore bien vivant. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur et s'arrêta quelques instants derrière une alcôve.  
La Force lui avait montré son avenir s'il tuait son père et il avait du mal à en démêler les conséquences. Il serait sérieusement blessé, il serait encore plus profondément enfoncé dans le Côté Obscur et pourtant Rey l'apprécierait quand même. Ca signifiait sans doute qu'il aurait droit à une deuxième chance s'il s'en montrait digne.

Ren sortit de sa cachette et reprit sa marche. Il passa devant plusieurs Stormtroopers, un technicien radar, croisa Phasma qui le salua et arriva devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Il entra doucement, conscient que Rey était toujours évanouie et s'accouda contre le mur en la regardant dormir. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer quand elle se réveillerait, ce qu'il lui demanderait et ce qu'elle lui répondrait.  
Il était terrifié à l'idée de désobéir à Snoke et pourtant cette idée était plus solidement implantée en lui qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières années. Il lui semblait que Snoke avait toujours été avec lui, depuis le début. Pas forcément physiquement, mais ses idées, son influence, il n'avait connu que ça depuis son enfance. Pourtant, il commençait à penser qu'il pouvait y avoir un autre chemin possible, sa vision lui prouvait.  
Être tiraillé à ce point était une douleur sourde, latente, comme un poison qui se répand dans les veines dans une longue agonie.

Ren releva la tête et observa Rey qui commençait à s'agiter. Elle était jolie, incroyablement forte et il se résolu à ne pas lui faire de mal. Faisant taire les protestations qui grondaient en lui, il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Il pouvait commencer par l'aider à s'échapper. C'était un premier pas. Après, il choisirait de la suivre ou pas. Rey se réveilla en sursaut et eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant. L'espace d'un instant, Ren resta interdit. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé et que ça devait même la dégouter. En fait, elle ne connaissait même pas son visage.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

La phrase sonna étrangement familière à ses oreilles. Il savait très bien comment se déroulerait la scène.

– Tu es mon invité, lui répondit-il le plus gentiment possible.

Il sentait qu'il lui faisait peur et il n'aimait pas ça. Malgré tout, il la trouvait toujours aussi fascinante. Elle lui jeta un regard à la fois plein de colère et de peur et Ben se rappela qu'elle s'était sentie mieux lorsqu'il avait ôté son casque. Il ne l'enlevait que rarement, quand il était seul et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait tenu à le faire pour Rey. Il appuya sur un des boutons et un mécanisme s'activa. Il l'enleva et la contempla un instant. La voir de ses propres yeux lui tordit l'estomac dans une sensation qu'il préférait oublier pour le moment. Rey parut surprise et il la sentit se détendre un peu. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue mais ce n'était pas à ça.

Ren hésita quelques instants puis activa le mécanisme d'ouverture de ses entraves. Rey sursauta puis se releva sans cesser de le fixer avec un air un peu sauvage.

– Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit-il. Je vais te montrer comment t'enfuir.

– Alors pourquoi m'avoir capturé ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Il sembla sur le point de dire « j'ai eu une vision » mais se ravisa. Il est vrai que de son point de vue la situation ne devait pas paraître extrêmement logique. De toute façon, les Résistants arriveraient d'ici quelques heures pour la sauver et détruire la base.

 _La base !_

Kylo Ren se maudit d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi important. Hux avait ordonné que la base Starkiller détruise la planète abritant les Résistants. Et sa mère.  
Si tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait vu alors la base serait détruite mais c'était impossible puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu de tuer son père. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien prévu impliquant sa propre personne, pour l'heure, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Plus tard, balaya-t-il autant pour elle que pour lui.

– Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

– Tu as une meilleure idée ? demanda Ren en guise de réponse.

Il renfila son casque et l'entraîna à sa suite.

* * *

Ben s'allongea précautionneusement sur la couchette tout en serrant les dents. Évidemment, il avait fallut qu'en évitant que ça soit Chewie qui lui tire dessus, le capitaine Phasma le fasse. Sa blessure était profonde et laissa une large tâche de sang sur les draps propres mais il n'avait pas le courage de se relever, ni même de la soigner malgré la douleur lancinante qui irradiait jusque dans son dos. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines et songea que sa vision avait été bien plus épuisante que d'habitude. Ils se trouvaient dans le _Faucon Millenium_ qui fuyait la base Starkiller. A en juger par le bruit assourdissant, elle était en train d'exploser. Il y eut une série de hurlements de joie dans la cabine de pilotage et Chewie poussa un rugissement pour compléter le tout.

Mais Ben avait mieux à faire que de se réjouir de ça pour le moment. Il s'était volontairement isolé pour soigner sa blessure mais il songea qu'il préférait faire un petit somme en maudissant Phasma qui l'avait blessé. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se raccrocher à une vision agréable. Spontanément, il se revit enfant, quand Leia le berçait. Pour la première fois depuis des années il ne rejeta pas ce souvenir mais s'y réfugia avec soulagement.

Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par quelqu'un qui entra dans le dortoir et percuta un coffre laissé par terre. Ben ouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de voir Rey dans l'entrée. Elle tenait son sac dans ses bras et ramassait le coffre sur lequel elle avait trébuché. Le _Faucon Millenium_ était pourvu de deux dortoirs comportant plusieurs couchettes individuelles. Quand il était enfant, Ben dormait toujours sur la même et, ce soir, il y était revenu spontanément.

– Je suis venue te soigner, expliqua Rey en s'approchant.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répliqua Ben d'une voix blanche.

 _J'ai terriblement besoin d'aide._

Mais ça, il était beaucoup trop fier pour l'avouer. Rey ne tint pas compte de ses maigres protestations – peut-être parce qu'il avait perdu son sang dans toute la pièce ce qui amoindrissait considérablement son refus d'aide – et s'assit sur sa couchette tout en lui jetant de fréquent coup d'œil. Elle sortit tout un tas d'objets de son sac qu'elle étala sur le lit avec précaution. Ben trouva assez ironique que ce soit elle qui le soigne à présent et il décida de la laisser faire.

Rey posa une compresse stérile sur la blessure et grimaça en voyant le sang qui en sortit. Ben supposa qu'il était sans doute très pâle et affaiblit puisqu'il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides et sentait que l'évanouissement n'était pas loin.

– Il faudrait enlever tout ça, dit-elle finalement en sortant une autre compresse.

– Enlever quoi ? marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Rey lui lança un regard éloquent et rougit.

– Tes vêtements, soupira-t-elle finalement.

 _Certainement pas._

– Tu ne m'aides pas du tout, lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Rey eut l'air furieuse et il regretta de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Ce n'était clairement pas la meilleure façon de l'amener à ce qu'elle l'apprécie de nouveau. Il se redressa en grimaçant de douleur et entreprit d'ôter les multiples couches de vêtements qu'il portait. Rey l'aida en silence, les lèvres pincées. La blessure était particulièrement moche et Ben se rallongea en la laissant le soigner sans rien dire.

– Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– C'est important ? demanda-t-il.

Sous entendu : est-ce spécialement utile d'en parler maintenant alors qu'il avait une blessure ouverte, pas assez de sang dans le corps et envie de dormir ?

– Oui, insista-t-elle, tu m'as enlevé puis tu m'as sauvé, ça n'a strictement aucun sens.

Ben attendit quelques minutes pour trouver la bonne formulation.

– Ça en a pour moi. Il s'est passé… quelque chose entre temps.

– C'est-à-dire ? insista Rey.

– Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, rétorqua-t-il en espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

Seigneur qu'elle était tenace !

– Tu peux toujours essayer. Je suis peut-être une pilleuse d'épave mais je ne suis pas bête pour autant, répliqua-t-elle avec dignité.

Ben soupira et grimaça de douleur quand Rey désinfecta la plaie. D'ailleurs, elle semblait passer ses nerfs sur le désinfectant.

– La… Force m'a envoyé une sorte de vision avec ce qu'il se passerait pour moi si je faisais certains choix. Alors j'ai voulu renverser la tendance, expliqua-t-il succinctement.

– Pour une simple vision ? s'étonna Rey.

– Une simple vision, répéta Ben en se redressant sur ses coudes. Tu en as déjà vu une, tu sais à quel point ça peut-être réaliste.

Rey dût bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Après tout, elle l'avait même vu dans la vision que le sabre laser de Luke avait provoquée et c'était très réaliste. Ben vit qu'elle était un peu sceptique mais ne tenta pas de tergiverser davantage. Il laissa Rey terminer de bander sa blessure, la bander soigneusement puis partir sans un mot.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, Ben avait la tête lourde mais la douleur lancinante à son flanc s'était muée en un picotement désagréable mais supportable. Il se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs pâles et allongé sur un lit très confortable. Un droïde médical était affairé dans un coin et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces dernières heures et supposa qu'un fort sédatif devait être à l'origine de son amnésie.

Être ainsi allongé dans le calme, seul et soigné de ses blessures lui permis de se concentrer sur sa situation. Il avait beau être dans une base de la Résistance, il sentait la panique grandir en lui. Il avait trahi Snoke et ça le terrifiait.  
Depuis qu'il était enfant, il s'était habitué à sentir la présence du maître Sith à ses côtés, il avait grandis avec son enseignement et l'idée de rompre brutalement avec tout cela était plus qu'effrayant.

 _Endoctrinement_. Le mot avait fait son chemin jusqu'à son esprit et commençait à s'imposer peu à peu à lui. Ses notions de bien et de mal avaient été chamboulées avec l'arrivée de Rey dans sa vie alors qu'elle n'était rien. Enfin… elle aurait dû être rien, or elle était devenue beaucoup trop importante pour lui. Snoke avait raison, il avait beaucoup de compassion pour elle* et c'était ce qui l'avait entraîné de l'autre côté.

Ben grimaça. Il avait causé beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de monde, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit une bonne définition du « bon côté » de la Force. Finalement, il songea qu'il était peut-être éternellement destiné à être entre les deux, entre le côté obscur et le côté lumineux.

Il fut interrompu quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il eut brièvement le temps de voir deux gardes faire les cent pas dans son couloir, puis son père entra. Ben se tendit et détourna le regard pour fixer le mur. Quand il avait aidé Rey à s'échapper, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler. Ils avaient placé quelques bombes dans la base, s'étaient battus contre un nombre incalculable de Stormtroopers et finalement Phasma l'avait blessé.

– Salut, Ben, dit Han en restant debout.

Il semblait ne pas tellement savoir quoi faire de lui-même. Finalement, il opta pour une chaise près du lit.

– Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

– Pas terrible, murmura son fils.

Ben ne savait pas s'il avait envie de parler. Expliquer son geste serait long, très long, et compliqué puisque son père ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la Force. Ni à son fils.

– C'est bien ce que tu as fais pour Rey, dit-il finalement.

– Elle t'a dit quoi ? demanda Ben.

Han s'installa plus nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise et répondit :

– Que tu l'avais sauvé après avoir eu une sorte de… vision de la Force. Mais ce qui compte c'est que tu l'ais fais.

Ben aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Rey ne lui dise pas ça. De toute évidence, Han croyait toujours qu'il était fou.

– Tu n'y crois pas, lâcha-t-il.

Encore une fois, son père agissait comme si ses dons n'étaient rien.

– Bien sûr que si, répliqua Han. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça fonctionne mais je sais que ce genre de chose arrive. Rey a déjà rêvé de toi.

Ben tenta d'étouffer la sensation de joie qu'il ressentit.

– Et elle tu la crois, lança-t-il amèrement, alors que moi, quand je te parlais de ça, tu t'empressais de ne surtout pas m'écouter.

Han secoua la tête.

– Je suis désolé, Ben. Je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur, lâcha son père.

Ben ricana. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

– Nous n'avons pas été les parents idéaux…

– Pas vraiment, coupa Ben.

– …mais je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, poursuivit Han.

– Ça explique les gardes, fit remarquer Ben avec sarcasme.

Il avait beau ne pas regretter son choix, sa colère envers ses parents était toujours aussi vivre. Sans compter que sa blessure s'était réveillée et que la douleur avait de toute façon tendance à le rendre grincheux.

– Tu penses bien qu'avec ton passé, c'était la seule façon de rassurer la base, expliqua Han. Je n'ai pas été un bon père mais ce n'était pas une raison pour semer le mal comme tu l'as fait.

Ben resta silencieux et fixa ses mains dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer la couverture.

–Mais on en parlera plus tard, rajouta son père face au mutisme de Ben.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis :

– Rey va bien ? demanda Ben presque malgré lui.

Han eut un petit sourire en coin parfaitement insupportable d'après son fils.

– Très bien. Elle est venue te voir mais tu dormais encore.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ? répliqua Ben.

– Elle s'inquiète pour toi, se justifia Han, alors j'ai pensé que…

– Tu pensais mal, coupa-t-il.

Ben se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son lit dans l'espoir que sa blessure le tiraille un peu moins. Il n'avait pas envie de parler mais il n'avait pas non plus envie que son père parte. Il avait aussi envie de revoir Rey sans savoir quoi lui dire. Il n'était plus qu'un gigantesque paradoxe ambulant.

– Tu me pardonneras un jour ? demanda Han en se relevant.

Le droïde médical s'était approché et tenait une seringue dont l'aiguille était bien trop grande à son goût.

– Peut-être, admit son fils du bout des lèvres.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, puis :

– Et toi ? demanda Ben.

Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser.

– Évidemment. Tu es mon fils, Ben, lui assura Han. Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants !

Ben fut reconnaissant au droïde médical d'enfoncer son aiguille dans son bras à cet instant précis, ce qui lui évita de répondre un chapelet d'injure.  
Des enfants, et puis quoi encore ?  
Rapidement, il sentit son esprit s'embrumer et ses yeux se fermer lentement sous l'effet du sédatif. Han était approché de la porte et le regardait avec beaucoup trop de joie dans le regard. Ben détourna les yeux et fixa un pan de sa couverture en se sentant lentement sombrer dans le sommeil. Avec un peu de chance, s'il se concentrait suffisamment, il pourrait revivre les quelques minutes de sa vision où il avait tenu Rey dans ses bras. Alors qu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'enclencher, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son père.

– Tu as toujours la même veste, nota Ben.

Han regarda un instant sa veste qu'il aimait tant.

– Non, elle est neuve, lui assura-t-il avant de partir.

FIN.

* * *

 ***** Dans la novélisation de l'épisode VII (uniquement en anglais pour le moment), Snoke reproche à Kylo Ren d'avoir trop de compassion pour Rey

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ce twist final vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour m'embrasser, m'insulter, m'offrir des cookies, exiger une suite... :D_

 _J'en profite pour dire que j'écris un long OS Anakin-Padmé pour une amie et que bien sûr je le posterais ici. Il s'appelle "I am falling". Sinon, je suis en train de rédiger une longue histoire Kylo Ren / Rey mais il faudra patienter un peu parce que je compte la rédiger entièrement (ou au moins à moitié) avant de la poster :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit / journée !_


End file.
